


ILOVEYOU

by thegirltalk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirltalk/pseuds/thegirltalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, dan thought the message was from a fan. I mean why would Phil put ILOVEYOU as the email’s subject. Maybe it was a prank? No Phil is too nice to do that. Maybe he got hacked? Phil is too good with computers to get hacked. Maybe Phil was confessing his love? “In your dreams,” Dan said to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ILOVEYOU

At first, dan thought the message was from a fan. I mean why would Phil put ILOVEYOU as the email’s subject. Maybe it was a prank? No Phil is too nice to do that. Maybe he got hacked? Phil is too good with computers to get hacked. Maybe Phil was confessing his love? “In your dreams,” Dan said to himself.

What if Phil was actually admitting his "undying love" to Dan. He thought about that for a moment. It would be nice, but Phil would’ve said it on skype, right? 

Dan checked the email address once more. amazingphil@gmail.com. Nothing different about it. “What’s the worst that could happen?” Dan whispered aloud.

He clicked on the email.

kindly check the attached LOVELETTER coming from me.

LOVE-LETTER-FOR-YOU.txt.vbs

Dan’s heart felt like it was going to explode into confetti. He wasn’t thinking and he opened the document. His smile ranged from ear to ear until he was faced with endless lines of code.

“I should have known it was malware!” Dan yelled and threw his computer onto his bed. He quickly grabbed his phone and scrolled through hs contacts until he crossed Phil’s name. Dan waited for Phil to pick up. 

“Hello, Dan!” a familiar voice exclaimed.

“Phil,” Dan said, tearing up, “Phil something bad happened.”

“Are you hurt?! Is everything okay!?” Phil asked

“I-I I think I downloaded a… a computer worm,” Dan replied.

“How?!” Phil questioned. Dan paused. He could tell Phil that accidently went to a site that gave him the worm, or he could tell the truth and say he was excited to open a love letter Phil had supposedly sent Dan and didn’t use any common sense while doing it.

“Well, I-I there was, umm this email that, uh, was a love letter. And it was from… someone I liked and I opened it without thinking,” Dan answered.

“Who sent it?”

“Why do you want to know!” Dan said. It sounded harsher than he meant. “Phil’s just trying to help,” Dan said to himself.

“Well, there’s a worm going around called ILOVEYOU and it’s spread through email,” Phil stated. “I recently got it.” Dan felt his face heat up faster than an oven. 

“Oh?” was all Dan managed to say.

“Did you get it from me, Dan?” Phil waited for an answer.

“Yes,” Dan admitted after a pause.

“I’m the person you like?” 

“Was that a rhetorical question?” Dan sort of laughed.

“I love you, Bear.”

“I love you too Phil.”

“Now to take care of this virus.”

“Worm.”

“Whatever.”


End file.
